Crazier
by Two of Diamonds
Summary: Celina Grey-Rose moves from her California home to La Push, WA after being placed in foster care. As she goes on with life, she will soon find love in her two friends, Embry and Jacob. Not good w/ summaries: 1st Story E/C & J/C
1. New

**Crazier**

**Chapter 1**

Celina's dark brown eyes rested on the grey skies above the car. She waited as her new foster brother, Nick Rose, lugged her suitcases into the trunk of his 1997 silver Toyota Camry. She had insisted that she would do that work, but he smiled at her and laughed about how her thin tanned arms would snap under the weight. Celina instantly liked him, knowing that their relationship as brother and sister would be great.

The ride home to La Push was not as quiet or awkward as she had expected on the flight to Port Angeles, it was very much the opposite. Nick was very warm, friendly, andcomfortable to be around. He spoke with much thought andconsideration. Physically he was attractive; he had shoulder midnight black length hair-Inches longer than Celina's chin length dark locks- Dark brown almond shaped eyes, Russet-colored skin, teeth as white as white could be. He was also tall, very tall, even for a normal human. Nick was nineteen years old, the oldest son. He had a younger brother who was a few months older than she was, Tyler, who had turned sixteen a three months ago. Celina took note of everything he said about his family in case the information could come into great use for her later. Like how their favorite tradition as brothers is going to Port Angeles and have a movie fest the last Saturday of the month, or that her foster parents anniversary would be coming up in a month.

As soon as they got to the light blue colored two story home Celina turned down the volume on the radio. The lyrics of the song still sounded loud to her as she did this. Minutes before, she and Nick had been trying to rap to the lyrics of 'Dead and Gone' by T.I.. According to Nick he was the only one in the family who listened to Hip-Hop and R&B. Tyler listened to Rock and Metal while Sarah and Kevin listened to their oldies. It seemed that the whole family had their own opinions on everything and they could co-exist! This surprised Celina since she had grown up in a home where her opinions were always shot down by her parents where _they_ always had to be right.

"Nick you're finally home!" A woman with waist length ink black hair and milk chocolate brown eyes came rushing out of the house and hugged her son.

Celina smiled at the height difference between mother and son. Nick was a whole foot taller than her. She had to get on her tip-toes to even give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Celina! We've been waiting for you for a while, I'm Sarah by the way" Sarah quickly made her way over to her and wrapped her arms around her new daughter "Are you hungry? Would you like to eat now or would you like to set your things up in your room and eat later?"

"Um, if you don't mind I would like to set my stuff up in the room. So it won't be a hassle later, you know?" Celina smiled politely at her 2nd mother.

"Sure, No problem at all! My husband and Tyler should be coming back any minute now from the store. They went to go pick up some soda and dessert. Oh and Nick and Tyler invited some of their friends over to meet you I really hope you don't mind. We just thought that maybe you would like to meet some people your age so you can recognize some faces tomorrow when you start school" Sarah looked very nervous.

"It's fine, completely fine" She smiled at her "I honestly don't mind"

Sarah sighed in relief and smiled at Celina before looking at Nick "Nick can you please help your new sister take her stuff into her room please?"

Nick grinned at Celina, he looked like he was going to bubble with laughter any second "Sure mom, we wouldn't want Celina to break her arms, she's gonna need them to eat" He winked at her.

Celina couldn't help, but smile at this comment. Sarah smiled approvingly and walked back into the house.

"Your mom seems really nice, I like her" Celina said to Nick as she grabbed her tote bag and suitcase out of the trunk while Nick had two more suitcases on his shoulder.

"She's your mom now too" Nick reminded her.

She nodded at this, closing the trunk.

"Mom's nice, but she has those moments where she goes ultra-sonic and she's a pain in the ass. Like all moms y'know?" Nick chuckled, walking into the house and up the stairs with Celina trailing behind him.

"Yeah" Celina said, her nose distracted by the smell coming from the kitchen "Is that Lasagna?"

"Yep, Mom made it specially for you, she read your information and noted that you like Italian food, Lasagna amongst them" He said, setting the bags down on the queen sized bed.

"She actually took time to read that?" She was surprised.

"Yep. Mom always wanted a daughter, but she wasn't able to have anymore after Tyler. When she found out that she was eligible for foster care she was happy and once you were instated to her she was ecstatic. It made all of smile to see her happy" Nick explained.

"You all care about her" Celina stated.

"Of course, My father loves her more than air. Tyler and I are her sons and she's always been there for us when we needed her" He said "I'll leave you to unpack your stuff"

Celina nodded and proceeded to unpack as he walked out and closed the door behind him.

She looked around the small room. The walls were painted a deep magenta colour with a black strip painted horizontally along the middle of the wall. There was a desk pushed up against the northern wall with a purple laptop and printer on top of it. A fresh supply of pencils, pens, binders and notebooks were placed neatly next to them. A small desk light was there too. The bed had brand new sheets, pillows and a comforter on it all having purple, turquoise, green and pink stripes on them. A white board andbulletin board were hung next to the door. On her nightstand was a night lamp and a vase with pink roses flowing out of it. Celina smiled at the work this must have taken her new family and was grateful to them, how many hours did they put in to make this beautiful room for her?

* * *

Once Celina was finished unpacking and setting everything of hers in place, Nick came up stairs and told her to come and meet the other half of her family. She followed him downstairs and saw that her new father, Kevin, was an older version of Nick. Except that Kevin's hair was cut shorter and his height was shorter as well. Tyler looked more like his mother, not as tall as Nick, but was taller than his father and mother. His hair was longer than Nick's as well and was held in a ponytail by a thin hair tie. His personality was very much like Nick's, but much more excited about everything and louder. Kevin was a quiet man, but he spoke with much authority and compassion. The aura that the exuberated made Celina smile and comfortable in her new environment. When it was time for dinner it was all eyes on her as the family took turns on asking her about herself. After dinner was over she helped Sarah with cleaning up the table and drying the dishes, even though Sarah insisted that she would do the work on her own.

"Hey Sis" Tyler popped his head into the kitchen his russet colored face was spread into a smile "You wanna meet our friends?"

Celina looked at him as if he had just spoken Russian or German when he called her 'Sis', "Sure"

"Cool, c'mon!" He ran at her and threw her over his shoulder and ran out the door, leaving Sarah in shock at what her son had just done.

Celina was shocked at how well he'd gotten attached to her. It usually took her a while to even strike up a conversation with someone let alone allow herself to be carried by some person she just met. When they got to the front porch he sat her down on the porch swing and smiled widely at her.

"You don't weigh a thing Cel!" He laughed.

"So I've been told" She blushed at this.

"How much did you say you weighed?" Nick asked, an evil smirk on his face.

"106 lbs." She muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me?" One of his friends asked, obviously entertained.

"**106 LBS.**!" She announced louder.

"You're so light!" Another one smiled down at her.

"Thanks guys" She said "Thanks for making the new girl feel **so** special"

"No Prob" The third one said.

The first boy held his hand out to her "I'm Quil Ateara at your service!"

She shook his hand and smiled "Nice to meet you Quil"

The next boy smiled shyly at her "Embry Call"

"Hi Embry, nice to meet you as well" She smiled back at him, thinking that his shyness was adorable.

"And last, but certainly not least..." The third boy grinned "I'm Jacob Black"

Celina cracked up "Hey Jacob. Great to meet you!"

"And as you guys should know I'm Celina Gray-Rose"

"Where are you from? Nick told us that you were from California" Jacob asked her, curiosity in his eyes.

"I'm from San Fransisco"

"Golden Gate bridge, San Fransisco?"

"Of course" She rolled her eyes playfully at him.

He grinned widely "Just checking"

"So Tyler says that you're going to be in our grade?" Embry asked her.

"Yep, but I'm kinda wondering if the stuff they're teaching you guys is behind the material they taught us" Celina tapped on her temple "What math class are you guys in?"

"Geometry" Quil answered.

"Seriously?" Celina asked, surprised at how behind Washington was behind California in Mathematics "Most of my class was already in Algebra II and Pre-calculus"

"Hey don't show off!" Tyler scolded her with a smile on his face.

"I'm just saying" She giggled.

"Do you think you're gonna like La Push?" Quil asked, his face hopeful.

"Well so far the people I've met have been really nice, so if La Push is this way then I love it so far!" She grinned up at all of them.

"Hey there are no nicer people than the La Push boys" Jacob winked at her and sat down on the swing with her.

* * *

**NOTE:** **I do not own the Twilight characters [not matter how much I wish]. But I do own Celina, Sarah, Kevin, Nick and Tyler [Yay!]**


	2. Dream

**Crazier**

**Chapter 2:**

Celina's fingers twisted in the blankets as she balled her hands into fists. Her nightmares had become more and more vivid as the nights continued. Though she loved her new home and adored the people she had been surrounding herself with in the few weeks that she had been in La Push, the past always had a way of trapping her within her own mind.

It was all black, puffs of smoke were extending from everywhere and nowhere and cackling laughter echoed from it seemed within her ears. Almost instantly she was thrust into an ocean of bubbles and fermented wheat. More cackling and soon it started raining. Lightning shot across the skies and thunder soon followed. Waves started forming; she was rendered immobile though inside she was struggling to move her body. The waves dragged her under the ocean and-

"Cel! You up yet?" Tyler knocked on the door, "Breakfast is ready and Nick's gonna take us to school in 20 so hurry!"

Celina could hear him make his way down the stairs. She sighed heavily and placed her hand behind her neck. It was moist with sweat and sore from the constant tossing and turning. She tried to push the nightmare out of her mind, but it was futile, she had been dreaming the same thing ever since she arrived in La Push three weeks ago.

"Have you guys been noticing something strange with Celina?" Sarah asked her sons.

"With Celina? What about with Nick? He's the one with a temperature of 108 degrees!" Tyler bit at a piece of bacon.

"We knew it was going to happen at some point!" Kevin shouted from the living room.

"Tyler's just freaking out because he knows it won't be too long before it's his turn too," Nick devoured his eggs, sausages, bacon and pancakes.

"Can we please not talk about this when Cel is in the house?" Kevin suddenly hushed everyone, "She shouldn't know anything about this situation."

"In other words: Tyler shut up," Nick glared at his little brother from across the table.

Tyler threw a fork at his older brother's face, Nick swiftly moved out of the way while the fork hit the window behind him. Sarah slapped Tyler in the back of the head and began scolding him.

"Morning familia!" Celina yawned as she made her way into the kitchen with her earphones plugged in.

Everyone took a huge sigh as they realized how close they had been to being discovered. Celina grabbed a plate and helped herself to a couple of pancakes along with the fruit salad that Sarah had set aside for her daughter. She sat down next to Tyler and proceeded to eat her breakfast as fast as she could.

"Those are the boots I bought you," Sarah smiled, looking down at the black knee length leather boots.

"Yeah," Celina smiled, "I thought that they would go really well with the outfit."

Everyone took a look at her clothing. She was wearing a bright yellow tee shirt with a black leather jacket over it, a denim mini skirt with yellow tights underneath and a yellow beret.

"You look great Cel," Sarah nodded approvingly.

"Yep, if you weren't my sister I would most definitely hit on you," Tyler smiled both genuinely and jokingly.

"Thanks Ty," Celina laughed, "I'm surprised to see you awake Nick."

Nick just shrugged and smiled, "I guess I finally forced myself to fall asleep early."

"Well that's good! It's bad to sleep in anyways," She smiled at him.

"Guys it's time for you to leave or you'll be late to school," Kevin said, pouring himself a glass of milk.

Tyler and Celina both grabbed their backpacks and waved good-bye to their parents before Nick pushed the two out the door.

"Thanks for the ride Nick!" Celina waved as he drove out of the school's parking lot.

Tyler had gone and run off to meet up with his new girlfriend, Riley, so Celina was left to wander by herself. That was until someone had covered her eyes.

"Hmm I wonder who it is?" She smirked, touching the warm hands obstructing her vision.

She traced the shape and the skin to get a better detail of them. It couldn't have been Quil because he had softer almost baby-like hands.

Embry's were sort of muscled with stubby fingernails... So it had to be...

"Jake?" She smiled so sure of herself.

"How'd you know?" He laughed as he removed his hands off her eyes.

"I just know," She smiled at him, "So where are the other two at?"

"Well Embry is off talking to his history teacher about a make-up test and Quil's getting something from the cafeteria," He explained, "Ty told me that you've been acting... Weird, you wanna talk about it?"

"Whoa there! This is the first fifteen minutes of the morning and you're telling me that my brother hired you to talk to me?"

"He didn't hire me, that would require payment!," He laughed, "He just asked me to talk to you. And I would have asked you without him pressuring me either way; you've been worrying me lately."

Celina shrugged, "I've just been having some bad dreams. Nothing to really cry over."

"Well you've obviously let it take over your waking life," He pointed out.

"Very true," She half-smiled and sighed, "They've just been the same thing ever since I arrived in La Push. It's always the same dream. No matter how happy I am awake, when I fall asleep... I don't know what to do. I'm just about ready to crack; I'm starting to fear falling asleep."

Celina looked up at him, "It sounds pretty stupid right?"

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, "No, not stupid or weird or any other word you can think of. You've probably not let go of something from your past."

"I was thinking about that," Celina said burying her face in his chest and inhaling his scent.

Celina has had a crush on Jacob Black since the first day she met him. She loved everything about him and enjoyed every second she spent with him. It was mostly the humor that she loved and how she could say just about everything to him and he would still care about her just the same. Their brains were pretty much connected, just like how she felt with Embry and Quil. She considered him one of her best friends.

"Am I ruining a tender moment here?" Quil pushed Jacob out of the way and gave Celina a welcome hug.

"Hey Quil!" Celina hugged him back, "So how the food hunt go?"

"I was successful in getting a whole box of waffles," He said, showing her the box in his left arm, "You want some?"

"Do you have to ask?" Celina reached into the box and pulled out three warm waffles.

"You want one Jake?" He asked.

"You sure you won't shove me out of the way to get one?" Jacob asked dryly.

"I'll take some," Embry said, suddenly appearing beside Celina.

"Hey Embry!" Celina smiled and gave him a welcome hug.

"Hey Cel," He hugged back, "You look really pretty today."

Celina blushed at this, "Thanks, Ty told me something similar to that. You were just more gentlemanly about it."

"Gross, wouldn't that technically count as incest?" Quil's face had a look of mock disgust.

Jacob, Embry and Celina laughed at him. The bell rang and Embry offered to walk Celina to class to which she agreed.

"Bye guys, don't be late for gym!" She shouted over her shoulder at the other russet boys.

"We don't need gym, we're already buff!" Jacob shouted back.

"I would believe it if the definition of buff was tall, lanky and looked like a bean pole!" She laughed.

"Not cool!" Quil yelled.

* * *

**NOTE: I am so so sorry to anyone who's been keeping track on this story for the past year. I've been so busy with school and work and these past two years have been even more hectic what with focusing on my grades and college which is just around the corner I didn't have time to write a story. The only reason why I came back to this one is because I found it in my documents last night and I knew I just had to get through it. Again I am so sorry for making you guys wait and I will try my hardest to keep focused on this story. **

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own the Twilight characters [not matter how much I wish]. But I do own Celina, Sarah, Kevin, Nick and Tyler [Yay!]**


End file.
